In conventional liquid absorbing bodies, liquid absorbing fibers which are formed of natural cellulose fibers or synthetic fibers have been used. Further, in the case where a liquid absorbing body needs to have a fire resistant property, liquid absorbing fibers which are formed of fire resistant fibers have been used.
Such a liquid absorbing body which needs to have a fire resistant property is preferably used in ink jet printers. Specifically, in ink jet printers, printing is carried out by instantly heating printing ink to cause it to boil and then spraying such heated ink through a plurality of small holes provided in the printing unit. In such ink jet printers, a fire resistant liquid absorbing body is provided at the carriage return position of the printing unit in order to absorb waste ink adhering to the printing unit which is apt to become extremely hot.
In recent years, some of such ink jet printers have been made portable to improve the usefulness thereof. In this regard, in order for such portable printers to be made compact, the internal space thereof needs to be extremely small. Accordingly, such printers require small-size liquid absorbing bodies to absorb waste ink.
However, because conventional liquid absorbing bodies swell up when absorbing waste ink, the volume occupied by such a liquid absorbing body increases when it absorbs waste ink. Consequently, the increase in volume of the liquid absorbing body at the time of swelling must be taken into account when installing such a small-sized liquid absorbing body into the limited internal space of the printer. As a result, the absolute liquid absorption volume which can be absorbed by the liquid absorbing body becomes quite small.
Furthermore, there is a possibility that the waste ink that has been absorbed by the liquid absorbing body leaks out when such a compact printer is carried around. In particular, such a leakage is likely to occur when the conventional liquid absorbing body is placed in a vertically suspended condition. In order to solve this problem, it is necessary to improve the absorbed liquid holding ability in a vertical state. As methods for improving the absorbed liquid holding ability, the following two methods have been known in the prior art.
In the first means, a sheet from which a liquid absorbing body is formed is made to have a high density. However, because this means reduces the spaces among the fibers of the liquid absorbing body, the absolute liquid absorption volume thereof is also reduced.
In the second means, high absorptive fibers or high absorptive resin or the like is contained in the liquid absorbing body. However, because such high absorptive fibers and high absorptive resin are likely to swell up, the volume of the liquid absorbing body also increases when swelling occurs.
The present invention has been made in view of the problem as described above. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid absorbing body which has an excellent swelling ability and an excellent absorbed liquid holding ability in a vertical state and which is suitable for mass production and can be manufactured at a low cost, and a method of manufacturing such a liquid absorbing body.